


永生木与融水的沸腾

by Silencio_Qing



Category: Hellblazer, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, Lucifer (Comic), The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silencio_Qing/pseuds/Silencio_Qing
Summary: 狂猎前夕——约翰·康斯坦丁敲开魔鬼之门的时候从未计划这件事的发生，可它毕竟发生了不是吗？烈焰的洗礼如晨星坠落般耀眼......睡魔宇宙路康pwp
Relationships: John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Vertigo Comics)
Kudos: 9





	永生木与融水的沸腾

魔鬼用星辰的碎屑建造成的宅子里透出暗红色的光。此时金发的英国人正摇晃着一杯加冰威士忌。利物浦人眉头紧锁，他觉得自己正在犯下一个致命的错误——或许错误早已经犯下了，从他颤抖着敲开这所不详的宅子的大门的时候。不过和魔鬼做爱从未在他原本的计划之中——如果他曾有计划的话。

“该死的。”

金发的男人嘟囔了一声。该死的危险？该死的爱好？该死的对肾上腺素的痴迷？他自己也不知道他所指的是什么。自他第一次吻上那副薄唇，他就知道自己放不下这感受了——与任何人类的交合，不论男女，不论身份，都不可能比得上这令人该死的着迷的情欲。这也是他为什么正赤条条地躺在魔鬼的镶花床上，晃动着威士忌里的冰块。他把威士忌一饮而尽，把装着冰块的空酒杯放在床头柜上。

“约翰。”

暗红色的光从那人身后透出，利物浦人只能看见他瘦削的剪影——他的五官隐在阴影之中。

撒旦本尊。

红发的恶魔一步步走向他亲手用永生木打造的镶花床。英国人的心跳动得愈发快了，是情欲吗？还是恐惧？或是两者碰撞的混合？他没有回应魔鬼，却只是盯着他，入神了一般。魔鬼解开了他黑色的马甲，轻轻搭在木椅上。

“我…”

“什么？”

魔鬼轻笑了一声。

“你想要的，记得吗？”

红发的魔鬼凑得很近，英国人似乎能感受到自己的鼻息撒在对方的脖颈上。他伸手去解那白衬衫的扣子。

“别急。”

魔鬼按住了他的手，尖利的指甲划过他的皮肤。约翰·康斯坦丁，臭名昭著的骗子，恶兆般让身边人遭受厄运的驱魔人…正在现实意义上地被魔鬼吻过——从锁骨到前胸。被吻过的皮肤好似被火燎过一般。携光者分开双腿跪坐在金发男子的两侧，俯身用舌尖挑逗般地滑过他的上唇。

“去他妈幸运的意外。”

驱魔人这么想着，热烈地吻上了那副薄唇——再一次地。他半坐起身一手环住魔鬼的后腰，一手隔着黑色的西装裤不紧不慢地挑逗着。红发的恶魔喉间发出一声不知意味的轻叹。他的手指深嵌进利物浦人的金发，深吻着，如蛇般灵巧的舌探着对方的唇齿。交错的呼吸声加速着，暗红的光撒在魔鬼的肩上，似乎烧得空气也在升温——也可能空气确实正在升温，利物浦人酒杯里的冰块悄无声息地融化了。

驱魔人感受到他手间之物正在他的收放之间逐渐地硬挺起来，而他自己的早已充血，肿胀得难受。

“看看谁那么兴奋？”

魔鬼漏出了一抹若有若无的笑，将拇指按入金发男子的口腔，另一手环住他已经渗出些前液的阴茎——

“炽热！炽热！炽热！”

他脑海里的这个词嘶吼着，冲撞着他的耳膜，欲望的火焰将他完完整整地吞噬。驱魔人吮舐着那根拇指，舌滑过他指甲的根部，再用唇整个包住。他的左手从魔鬼白色衬衫下钻进，贴着他的肌肤一路向上，到肩胛骨的地方揉挲着——这是他的一个理论，亟待验证。

魔鬼深吸了一口气——携光者挺直了背，肩胛骨向中间并拢，肌肉紧绷起来。驱魔人的猜想是对的——那对堕天后重生的，巨大的黑色的吸血蝙蝠般的翅膀曾在的地方，格外地敏感。魔鬼睁开双目，一抹金色，或是火光闪过。

“约翰·康斯坦丁。”

没人敢把这解读为许可，或许他们是对的。但驱魔人没有停下手里的动作——他感受到右手握着的地方愈发火热，左手继续在魔鬼的后肩游走。

“转过去。”

没有谁敢忤逆魔鬼的命令，哪怕是约翰·康斯坦丁也不愿冒这个风险——再说，他身体里的每个细胞都在嘶吼着迫不及待。

“圣水都因我而燃烧。”

他记得魔鬼曾这样说，直到此时利物浦人才意识到这句话的现实意义。驱魔人的血管里流淌着的恶魔之血沸腾着，横冲直撞，把情欲送到身体的每个角落。他跪坐在床上，手肘撑着上半身的重量。魔鬼的手从未离开过利物浦人的性器，从柱身滑向龟头，打着圈摩挲着，把渗出的液体抹在柱身，前后撸动着。魔鬼将跨顶在英国人撅起的后臀之间，不紧不慢地上下摩擦。

利物浦人的喉咙因兴奋而收紧了一下，他继续吮着，吞得更深。

“你的技巧不论是含着哪里都令人惊叹，约翰，不过你现在得离开它一会儿。”

魔鬼调笑着抽出了自己的手指，转而将它比着驱魔人的后穴。他并拢中指和食指，试探着插入已经湿漉漉的小穴，跪坐着的金发男子轻哼了一声，生理性地收紧后穴。

“这就对了，约翰。”

魔鬼解开腰带，将衣物褪到小腿根，他握住自己硬挺的性器，将它按在穴口摩擦。他舔了舔自己的手掌，再握回柱身，向前猛得一挺。

“操！路西法！啊！”

康斯坦丁猛得挺直上半身，在差点因为失去支撑倒回去的时候被路西法接住，他的手臂环住康斯坦丁，接过他上半身的重量。

“嘘…贝希摩斯在睡觉。”

携光者说着将两指插入他的口腔，几乎要顶到喉咙。驱魔人的嘶吼现在只变成了近乎呜咽的吞咽声——他的眼角确实溢满了泪。

“忍一下。”

衬衫的布料和冰冷的扣子磨擦在驱魔人滚烫敏感的后背上有些疼痛，但随着路西法的抽插逐步疼痛逐步被撞击的快感淹没，他吞了一口因为口腔被持续搅动和刺激而分泌出的唾液。

路西法·晨星一边握住康斯坦丁的性器撸动，一边吻着他的后颈——

“炽热…”

那声音变得软酥酥地，如唏嘘，如哀叹一般，混揉着一阵阵的性快感，挑动着利物浦人的神经。

“炽热…炽热…炽热…”

魔鬼的挺入愈发深，愈发频繁，那声音竟变得像有节奏的吟唱。

“炽热…”

驱魔人忍不住随着脑子里的声音含混地嘟囔了一句，出口却完全分辨不出这是一个词还是一声呻吟。

“什么？”

魔鬼把手指抽出，搭在他的锁骨上——利物浦人的脉搏跳动得飞快。

“撞上来，狠一点…路西法！”

魔鬼没有回答。

“啊！”

“这是你要的，我擅长满足愿望，约翰。嘘…”

他凑到驱魔人被混乱潮湿的金发掩盖住的耳朵附近轻轻说着。他用手掌捂住驱魔人的嘴，让他只能发出含混的哼声。他抬起一根手指抹掉利物浦人顺着脸颊流下的泪水。他轻咬了一下英国人的耳垂，再将蘸上了泪水的手指送入口中。

“你知道，我可以尝出人类情欲的味道…还有一些别的…”

利物浦人的视野被泪水模糊着，他急促地呼吸着。

“…比如…？”

“我觉得你现在不想讨论这些。”

说着魔鬼重重地撞击了一下，快感一下把驱魔人脑子里任何想法冲得烟消云散。他的后穴紧紧地包住魔鬼的炽热，周边的肌肉开始一下一下地痉挛。

“我要你射出来的时候看着我。”

路西法说着舔舐了一下驱魔人的耳廓，猛得抽了出来。他的左臂此时已经几乎托住了驱魔人全部的重量，便顺势将他的身体翻转。

约翰注意到那暗红的光现在呈现金黄色，终于足以照清携光者苍白瘦削的脸颊，他那翘起的两簇头发有些乱。魔鬼终于解开被汗水打湿的白色衬衫，将剩余的衣物全部剥去。

“所以现在才是时候？”

站在床尾的魔鬼没有回答。驱魔人将双腿分别搭上魔鬼的双肩。

“左肩天使…右肩恶魔，嗯？”

还没等这句话说完，路西法·晨星就再次埋了进去。驱魔人抹了一下自己的头发——早已经被汗水弄得湿漉漉的。随着腺体一阵一阵地被撞击，约翰·康斯坦丁的大脑逐渐被潮水般的快感占领，他咬住自己的手腕。

魔鬼再次握上驱魔人滚烫的性器，揉弄着，跨下的动作也逐渐加快——金黄色的光打在他的背后，在永生木的镶花床架上留下他轮廓的阴影。

驱魔人呻吟着，乳白色的精液一汩一汩地射出，顺着晨星修长惨白的手指向下流。在令人窒息的高潮中，他似乎看见流动的红色——路西法·晨星的身躯如烈焰般烧得纯红，一双血瞳似有魔力一般让人无法移开视线——

没有人注意到，映照着金色光芒的玻璃杯里融水已经沸腾。


End file.
